


[podfic] Destination

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy takes a lot of two a.m. walks, through the worst part of whatever cities Jennifur plays. Asking for <i>it</i>, whatever it is, but he doesn't get mugged, beat up, nothing; maybe he looks scarier than the muggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Destination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54604) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:05:53 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/d/d.mp3) | **Size:** 5.6 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/d/d.m4b) | **Size:** 5.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
